Alpha 1-antichymotrypsin is a naturally occurring protein. As disclosed by Meister P. Nathrath W, "Immunohistochemical Characterization of Histiocytic Tumors" Design Histopathol, 1981; 4: 79-87, alpha 1-antichymotrypsin is present within malignant macrophages and has been proposed as a useful immunohistochemical marker for cells of the monocyte/macrophage series.
Chandra et al in their paper entitled, "Sequence Homology Between Human alpha 1-Anitchymotrypsin, Alpha 1-Antitrypsin, and Antithrombin III, Biochemistry, Vol. 22, No. 22, Oct. 25, 1983, p. 5055-5061, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses one method for the isolation of Alpha 1-antichymotrypsin for use in the invention.
Alpha 1-antichymotrypsin is a plasma protease inhibitor synthesized in the liver. It is a single glycopeptide chain of approximately 58,000 daltons and belongs to a class of serine protease inhibitors with an apparent affinity toward chymotrypsin-like enzymes. Alpha 1-antichymotrypsin is structurally related to alpha 1-antitrypsin.
Belgian Patent No. 830,620 (1975), which is herewith incorporated by reference, discloses and claims immunologically active compositions characterized by an immunologically effective agent incorporated in a negatively charged liposome. Some of the agents thus encapsulated include virus antigens, bacterial antigens, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,167 to L. A. Kelly, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses liposome drug delivery systems which may be used in connection with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,754 to Sache et al, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses liposome compositions for oral administration.